


Make A Wish

by goalielover_8 (tillyenna)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Complete Disregard of Covid Rules, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/goalielover_8
Summary: My boyfriend wrote me this for Christmas <3 and said I could post it on AO3. He's the best.It's Carter Hart and Cale Makar at Christmas, very VERY soft and fluffy.(Thank you baby <3 )
Relationships: Carter Hart/Cale Makar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey baby. I know we can’t see each other tonight, and yeah, that sucks, so I’ve written you this instead <3\. Happy Christmas baby boy. And yes, if you want to post this on your Ao3 you can totally have my permission to do so :p. 79 xxxxxxxx

Cale knows when the clock strikes ten, his parents will head up to bed, they always do. His mom stops to give him a kiss on the cheek and wish him happy Christmas, his dad tells him gruffly not to stay up too late, and then they’re off to bed. It’s been a nice day, he wasn’t able to come home for Christmas last year, and he’s missed it, he’s always been a bit of a home boy, he knows some of the others in the league his age have their own houses back home for when they visit his parents, but part of him still wants to be at home, still wants his mom’s cooking, his dad even made the rink in the back yard for him this year, despite the fact he could have done it himself.

Still, there’s one thing that could have made this Christmas even more perfect, and he finds himself thumbing through the contacts on his phone until he comes across the one he wants, and hits call.

“Hey baby,” Carter answers immediately.

“Hey.” Cale can’t help himself but relax into the couch.

“Parents gone to bed?” Carter asks him.

“Yep.” Cale can feel himself blushing, just from talking to Carter.

“Good.” Carter says decisively, “Do me a favour baby boy, put your skates on and head out back.”

“Why?” Cale asks, it’s gone ten at night, he’s no need to be heading out to the back yard.

“Because I told you to baby.” Carter says smugly.

Cale sighs, but stands up, going to the backdoor, and sliding his feet into his skates, lacing them with practised efficiency, “I don’t know why I do these things.” He says, down the phone, pulling his coat on and shoving a toque onto his head. He unlocks the door and steps outside into the snow. It’s only a few strides until he hits the ice, and then he’s skating out with ease. “What now?” he asks.

“Look up at the sky.” Carter tells him, “Make a wish on the brightest star you see, and close your eyes for me.”

Cale does as he’s told, he always does as Carter tells him.

“What did you wish for?” the voice in his ear asks him.

“You.” Cale admits, still with his eyes tight shut.

“Open your eyes.” Carter mutters in his ear, and Cale suddenly realises…. It’s not the ear that’s holding his phone.

He opens his eyes, whirling round to face his boyfriend and flings his arms around his neck.

“Hey baby.” Carter says softly, his own arms coming to slide around Cale’s waist, “Missed you.”

“You’re… you’re…” Cale stammers, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I know,” Carter reaches one gloved hand up to Cale’s face, resting on his cheek and tilting his face up towards him so he can draw Cale into a sweet kiss, “I missed you too much baby, I couldn’t not see you.” He presses his forehead against Cale’s “It’s Christmas.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Cale admits, burying his cold face into Carter’s neck. “God I’ve missed you.”

They stand there for a few minutes, just breathing in being close to each other, the feeling of holding each other that they’ve been missing for too long.

“Come on,” Carter says, tugging Cale by the hand, “I want to skate with you, I never get to skate with you.”

There’s not really more they can do than skate in small loops around the backyard rink, but holding hands, it feels almost like a date.

“This is romantic,” Cale says, leaning his head against Carter’s shoulder.

Carter hums and just pulls Cale in for another kiss.

Cale looks up at him through his eyelashes, “Do you want to go in?” he asks, cheeks flushing bright red, both from the cold, and from a hint of embarrassment.

“Baby I can’t.” Carter says sadly, “I shouldn’t be here at all, I can’t come in, you know that don’t you?”

Cale nods, although there are tears catching in his eyelashes.

“You know if I could I’d spend every minute of every day with you.” Carter tells him, kissing him to punctuate his words.

“I know.” Cale tells him honestly, staring up at him. “You know I would too.”

“We’ll find a way,” Carter tells him, “We’ll find a way to see each other this season, even if I have to break every single one of those rules.” He strokes his thumb along Cale’s cheekbone, “I’ll move worlds to get to you Cale.”

Cale just lets out a sob, and lets Carter draw him into his arms, and they stand there, holding each other close, as all around them, the snow starts to fall.


End file.
